


The Truth in Lynn's Heart

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [31]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn has a nightmare while away from Skyhold that makes her realize what has been right in front of her all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth in Lynn's Heart

Lynn closes the last known rift, and turns to look over at her group with a smile on her face. The smile quickly fades when she sees Bryce on the ground. She runs to him, sliding on her knees to come to a stop by his side. He's alive, but only just. When she starts to cast, Anders stops her. "I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do." Tears well in her eyes, and she shakes her head.

"No, I don't believe you."

"Love." Bryce's voice was barely audible. Lynn leans in to hear him. "I love you." Staring at his face, Lynn wails with grief when she sees the light leave his eyes. Clinging to his body, she buries her face in his robes and cries. Anders tries to pull her away from Bryce's body, but she slaps his hands.

"You can't leave me." Lynn looks at Bryce's face. "I need you, I don't want to be without you. I can't. Don't leave me behind, don't go where I can't follow." Arms wrap around her, pulling Lynn away from Bryce. "No!" She screams, watching flames dance around his body. Lynn struggles against the arms holding her back. Gripping her chest, Lynn feels as though her heart was pulled from her body, and is burning in the flames.

"I'm sorry." Anders's voice sounds far away. "You have to let him go."

"No, I can't." Lynn turns around tears streaming down her cheeks. "He is my heart. How can I live without my heart?" Sinking down to her knees, Lynn curses the demons for killing Bryce, the Templars for taking a decade from them, the Maker for not showing her sooner.

 

Opening her eyes, Lynn is confused for a moment, not knowing how she got back into her tent. As she fully wakes up, an unbearable ache settles into her chest. "Are you okay?" Hawke pops her head into the tent. "You were screaming in your sleep."

"Bryce... He's..." She can't complete the thought, it's still too raw for her.

"We left him back at Skyhold. You decided to bring Dorian instead." Lynn quickly sits up and stares at Hawke. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I need to go back, please." Lynn begs. "I need to see he's alive. I need to see with my own eyes."

"We have one more letter to get, then we can go straight back. I promise." Hawke sits down beside Lynn, wrapping her arms around her. "You love him, don't you?" 

"Yes, the dream I had showed me. I need to tell him before it's too late." Lynn wipes her cheeks, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Ready to try to sneak past some giants?" Lynn nods, reaching for her staff.

 

The first sight of Skyhold had never been more beautiful to Lynn before. She gallops down the road to home, leaving the rest of her party behind her. The gates open for her, and Lynn rides straight to the stables. Dismounting, she hands her horse off to a stable hand, making sure he'll give her horse an apple before running off to find Bryce. "Lynn." Cullen calls out to her. "You're back early."

"Nightmare. I'll tell you after the meeting. Have you seen Bryce?" Lynn stares at Cullen, praying he's seen him.

"I haven't today, but he's been in the garden a lot lately." Nodding in thanks, Lynn races up the stairs to the keep. Walking into the garden, she sees Bryce talking to Morrigan.

"Bryce!" Lynn exclaims, running toward him. He looks at her perplexed as she throws herself at him. She embraces Bryce and sobs.

"What happened, love? What has you so shaken?" Hearing his voice, feeling the warmth of his body against hers eases the hollow pain in her chest. 

"I had a nightmare, about you." Lynn looks into Bryce's eyes, seeing his worry for her. "We closed the last rift, and when I turned around to... You were on the ground, dying. And I couldn't do anything to save you." Fresh tears burn her already red and swollen eyes. "You told me you loved me, and you died. You left me all alone, went some where I couldn't follow. You can't... Please don't leave me. I can't... I can't live without you, it was too much."

"I won't ever leave you, I promise, love." Lynn kisses Bryce as though his lips were made of water and she was stranded in a desert for months. They hold one another in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go. Breaking the kiss, they stare at each other with goofy grins on their faces.

"I love you, Bryce." Lynn says, her heart full to bursting with joy.

"I love you too." Lynn lays her head against Bryce's chest, and listens to his heart beat.


End file.
